


Il figlio di Howard

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [13]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, Other, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Steve non fosse finito sotto ghiaccio? E se avesse cresciuto lui Tony?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato all'AU challenge:  
> Tabella Pasticceria:  
> Prompt: Grembiule

Cap. 1 Resto con te, bimbo mio  
  
“Tony, piccolo mio, scendi! È pronta la cena!” gridò Steve. Il ciuffo biondo cenere gli oscillava davanti al viso. Si passò le mani sporche di crema pasticcera sopra il grembiule e si leccò le labbra rosee. Tony saltò tre gradini, corse in avanti tenendo le mani sollevate e ondeggiò il pupazzetto di Captain America.   
“C'è il dolce? C'è il dolce? C'è il dolce?” chiese, saltellando sul posto. Steve si tolse i guanti da cucina. Li mise sopra il tavolo e sorrise, annuendo. Socchiuse gli occhi e le iridi azzurre gli brillarono. Scompigliò i capelli castano scuro del bambino.   
“Solo perché è il tuo compleanno, ma da domani sei di nuovo in punizione” stabilì. Tony gonfiò le guance, strinse il pupazzetto e indietreggiò fino a raggiungere una sedia. Vi si arrampicò, si sedette e dondolò le gambe.   
“ _Ma_  io non ho fatto niente” si lamentò. Steve strinse le labba fino a farle sbiancare e chinò il capo.   
“Potevi prendere tua madre. Potevi anche colpirti solo. Se non ci fossi stato, sarebbe stato un disastro” lo rimproverò. Tony sbuffò, incrociò le braccia.   
“L'idea era proprio di prenderla, infatti, o non ci avrei provato” sussurrò. Steve s'inginocchiò davanti a lui.   
“Tony, speravo di averti insegnato il valore della vita umana”. Indurì il tono. Tony incrociò le gambe sulla sedia, vi poggiò in mezzo il giocattolo e piegò il capo di lato gonfiando le guance.   
“La vita umana sarà tanto tanto tanto importante, però la mamma se lo meritava!”. Steve gli mise le mani sulle gambe e negò con il capo.   
“I tuoi genitori sono tanto malati e nessuno merita la morte” ribatté secco. Tony si alzò in piedi sulla sedia, afferrò il pupazzetto e saltò giù.   
“Non sono malati, sono solo cattivi” sancì. Steve lo prese in braccio e se lo strinse a sé, baciandogli la testa.   
“Ne parleremo poi, ora vatti a lavare le mani, che si mangia” sussurrò addolcendo il tono. Lo rimise giù e gli sorrise, sospirando. Tony sfregò i denti tra loro, gli fece la linguaccia e gli lanciò il giocattolo colpendolo in fronte.   
“Non trattarmi da idiota!” si lamentò con tono infantile. Si voltò e corse su per le scale, il maggiordomo uscì dalla cucina e tolse dei piatti dalla tavola.   
“I signori non mangeranno con voi, signor Rogers” disse, atono. Steve si massaggiò la fronte e sospirò.   
“Capisco Jarvis, grazie per avermi avvertito” sussurrò. Raccolse il giocattolo e lo mise sulla sedia, slacciando i lacci del grembiule. Lo sfilò e lo appese. Jarvis passò le mani sulla tovaglia, guardò il giocattolo in terra e lo raccolse.   
“Vuole che lo dica io al signorino, per evitare ulteriori dispiaceri?” chiese. Steve raggiunse il frigorifero e ne tirò fuori una bottiglia di coca-cola in vetro mettendola sul tavolo.   
“No, Jarvis, grazie. Tu occupati di apparecchiare. Lo dico io a Tony”. Si propose, si voltò e si diresse verso il bagno. Tony uscì dal bagno, alzò il capo e si sporse sulle punte incrociando le braccia al petto. “Sei venuto a chiedere scusa?” domandò. Steven negò con il capo e gli si avvicinò, piegandosi verso di lui.   
“Oggi festeggeremo solo noi due, se ne hai ancora voglia. I tuoi genitori non possono venire” spiegò. Tony scrollò le spalle, sospirò e abbassò il capo. Si attaccò alla gamba del capitano e mugolò.   
“Come sempre” mormorò. Steve lo prese in braccio e lo cullò.   
“Io ci sono e ci sarò sempre” sussurrò.   
< Ho anche lasciato il servizio attivo per te > pensò. Tony si accoccolò al suo petto, deglutì e strofinò il capo.   
“ _Ma_  però se i cattivi invadono la Terra, tu devi salvarla” sussurrò. Si passò le dita sotto gli occhi, deglutì. Steve gli baciò la fronte e annuì.   
“Ed un giorno lo faremo insieme” promise.


	2. Cap.2 La fiera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla Au Challenge.  
> Tabella:  
> PASTICCERIA  
> Prompt: Pasticcio

Cap.2 La fiera  
  
"Tuo padre stasera dovrebbe tornare a casa" spiegò Steve. Si leccò le labbra rosee e abbassò lo schermo del portatile. Tony dondolò le gambe, sbuffò.  
“Steve, tu credi ancora che il sole giri attorno alla Terra!” si lamentò.  
Strinse la cartella, osservò la punta del foglio che sporgeva e gettò l'oggetto alle sue spalle. Steve si alzò in piedi e raggiunse il piccolo, scompigliandogli i capelli.   
"Porta lo zaino nella tua cameretta, che ora cucinò"gli disse gentilmente.  
Tony incrociò le gambe sulla sedia.  
“C'è dentro una comunicazione alla famiglia” spiegò. Gonfiò le guance, abbassò il capo.  
“Papà non la leggerà mai” sussurrò. Alzò la testa, dilatò gli occhi.  
“Ti prego, la guardi tu?” implorò.  
Steve annuì, raggiunse lo zaino del bambino e lo aprì. Ne tirò fuori una busta chiara, la aprì e ne uscì una lettera. Andò nell'altra stanza e la lesse mentalmente. Aprì il frigo e ne tirò fuori una confezione di lasagne, chiuse il frigo e la aprì. La sconfezionò con una mano sola, la appoggiò sopra il forno, la aprì, mise la confezione dentro e lo richiuse. Tornò nella stanza accanto, prese una penna dal portapenne accanto al portatile, appoggiò il foglio e la busta sulla scrivania e lo firmò.   
"Vai alla grande a scuola, evita di farti bocciare per la condotta. Lo so che saltare dalla prima alla quinta è difficile, ma avendo saltato una classe ti posso assicurare che alla fine significa intelligenza, non un marchio d'infamia" gli spiegò. Sentì la serratura scattare, sgranò gli occhi e si voltò vedendo Howard entrare nella stanza. Deglutì, richiuse il foglio e lo rimise dentro la busta.   
"Mi servi alla fiera, oggi" spiegò gelido lo Stark più grande.  
Tony s'irrigidì, saltò giù dalla sedia e corse via nascondendosi dietro la porta. Howard guardò la busta, la raggiunse.  
“E questa?” chiese. Alzò il capo.  
“Abbiamo la fiera, spero per te che Anthony non abbia fatto un altro pasticcio” ringhiò.  
Steve prese la mano di Howard e lo trasse a se`.   
"Viene anche il bambino?" domandò.  
Howard si guardò intorno, intravide il capo di Tony nascondersi dietro la porta e sospirò agitando il foglio.  
“Dimmi che non è un altro pasticcio. Ha sparato o fatto esplodere qualche insegnante?” domandò. Sbuffò, gettò il foglio dietro di sé e si raddrizzò le bretelle.  
“Deve venire per forza, deve imparare il mestiere prima o poi”.  
Steve annuì, lasciò la mano dell'uomo e si voltò. Raggiunse Tony e si inginocchiò accanto a lui.   
"Hai sentito? Papà oggi ci fa andare con lui"sussurrò gentilmente.  
Tony alzò il capo, lo scosse e si nascose maggiormente.  
“Papà è arrabbiato per la scuola e io non voglio vedere i soldati, li odio” si lamentò.  
Howard guardò Steve, osservò il figlio e abbassò il capo leggendo il foglio. Corrucciò la fronte.  
“Perché hai firmato tu, Steven?”.  
Tony sobbalzò e si aggrappò alla gamba del Capitano.  
"Sono nel comitato genitori della scuola e tu solitamente non firmi" spiegò Steve. Prese il bambino tra le braccia e lo cullò.  
Howard sbuffò.  
“Non voglio firmare, voglio sapere cosa hai firmato” specificò.  
Guardò verso i due, fece una smorfia e grugnì. Tony si strinse a Steve chiudendo gli occhi.  
Steve indietreggiò.   
"Faremo tardi e non possiamo permettercelo con l'opinione pubblica" rispose indurendo il tono. Si voltò e si diresse verso l'uscita.  
Howard guardò Steve avanzare verso l'uscita, lo afferrò per un polso e lo trasse a sé.  
“Un caso di insubordinazione ha la precedenza nazionale” sibilò.  
Tony tirò ripetutamente la manica di Steve.  
< Diglielo e basta, stupido! > pensò.  
"Ha dato dell'idiota alla maestra e non ha tutti i torti" bisbigliò Steve, tenendo il capo chino.  
Howard guardò il figlio, dilatò le narici ringhiando e alzò il capo.  
“Non dovresti giustificarlo. Ha torto lui” sancì.  
Tony si morse il labbro.  
“Però visto che l'ho fatto mi passano in quinta” sussurrò.  
Howard aggrottò la fronte e guardò Steve.  
Steve annuì e deglutì a vuoto, sentendo le unghie dello Stark più grande conficcarsi nella pelle.  
Howard si scostò da Steve.  
“Me lo spiegherai in macchina, e cerca di essere obbiettivo” ordinò.  
Tony sospirò di sollievo, strinse le braccia al collo di Steve e strusciò il capo sulla sua pelle.  
"Agli ordini, Mr. Stark" ribatté atono Steve. Irrigidì i muscoli, prese la mano di Tony nella sua e seguì il padrone di casa.  
\- Finiamo sempre in un bel  _pasticcio_  -pensò.


	3. Cap.3 Giornata al parco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabella: Pasticceria  
> Prompt: Torta al cioccolato

Cap.3 Giornata al parco  
  
  
Steve allacciò la cintura a Tony, gli passò una mano tra i capelli castani scompigliandoli e sorrise.  
"Vedrai che adesso al tuo papà passa l'arrabbiatura. Avrà avuto una giornata difficile" sussurrò. Baciò la guancia di Tony.  
"E poi è venuto a casa come ti avevo detto, ci porta addirittura fuori. Lo so che non ti piacciono i soldi, ma in una fiera ti divertirai" sussurrò. Chiuse lo sportello, si sedette accanto al posto del guidatore e chiuse anche il proprio di sportello.  
Tony dondolò le gambe, sbuffò sonoramente gonfiando le guance,  
“Non ho capito perché si è arrabbiato. Sono stato il più bravo!” si lamentò.  
Steve si allacciò la cintura e si mordicchiò il labbro.  
"Perché hai preso quella nota di condotta, ma vedrai che ora lo convinco a compranti una bella torta al cioccolato o alla panna. In fondo è vero, a scuola vai bene e vai premiato, visto che è un po' che non tenti più di uccidere nessuno". Aggiunse.  
Si voltò e guardò Howard entrare in macchina, mettendosi dietro il volante.  
Howard fece partire la macchina, Tony si nascose dietro il sedile di Steve. Howard sospirò, allentò la presa sul volante.  
“E così” disse “qualcuno è troppo sveglio per fare la prima elementare”.  
Tony arrossì, si strinse le gambe al petto. Howard guardò Steve, grugnì.  
“Fiera? Non ho alcuna intenzione di portarvi alla fiera. Non è un posto per donne e bambini”.  
Steve si massaggiò le tempie ed espirò rumorosamente.  
"Prima di tutto mi hai detto tu che ti servivo. Secondo non vedo donne. E terzo non puoi sempre dire a e poi rimangiartelo" ribatté. Allungò le gambe, sbattendo con le ginocchia contro il cruscotto.  
Howard sbuffò, s'infilò in un vicolo accelerando.  
“Penso che mio figlio preferisca qualcosa di più esaltate di un paio di scimmie ballerine”.  
Tony poggiò il capo sul sedile di Steve, si sporse.  
“Vuol dire che posso scegliere io?” domandò, con tono basso.  
Howard si voltò, tenne il volante con una mano spingendo il figlio seduto con l'altra.  
“Solo se la tua baby sitter la smette di tormentarmi ogni volta che fai i capricci”.  
Tony arrossì, strinse i pugni.  
“Io non faccio i capricci!”.  
Steve guardò fuori dal finestrino, vedendo la casa allontanarsi.  
"Tony non ti lamentare e decidi" ribatté.  
Tony si morse la lingua, storse il labbro.  
“Possiamo andare al parco?” chiese, con tono flebile.  
Howard sogghignò, tirò una gomitata a Steve.  
“Possiamo andare al parco?” ripeté, guardandolo con gli occhi socchiusi.  
"Solo se gli compri anche una torta alla panna" rispose Steve. Arrossì e guardò il tettuccio della macchina.  
Howard fece lo slalom tra le macchine.  
“Al caffè” rilanciò.  
Tony si sporse, sorrise.  
“Posso averla davvero al caffè?”.  
Steve congiunse le mani, sporse il labbro inferiore e annuì.  
"Vada per quella al caffé". Capitolò.  
Tony saltellò sul sedile, Howard lo guardò dallo specchietto e addolcì lo sguardo. Rallentò, tossì ripetutamente.  
“Sta seduto, o ti portò alle Stark Industries, nella sezione segreta degli esperimenti sui bambini”.  
Steve sospirò e negò con il capo.  
\- Non ho a che fare con un uno, ma con due bambini - pensò.  
Tony si sedette con le mani sulle ginocchia.   
“Tanto lo so che non esiste, questa sezione” borbottò.  
Howard s'infilò in una strada principale, accelerò e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Questo lo dici tu”.


	4. Cap.4 Il caffé di Howard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato all'AU challenge:  
> Tabella : pasticceria  
> Prompt:  
> caffé con panna

Cap.4 Il caffé di Howard

  
"Ti sei mangiato metà della torta al caffè, sicuro che vuoi ordinarlo?" chiese Steve. Guardò il chiosco alla fine della fila di teste e incrociò le braccia. Si voltò e vide Tony correre intorno a un'altalena.  
Howard gli ticchettò sulla spalla, osservò il figlio saltare, aggrapparsi all'altalena e cadere in terra. Sbuffò, guardò il chiosco.   
“O caffè con panna, o morte” sancì.  
Steve roteò gli occhi e guardò una donna allontanarsi con in mano il bicchiere di carta con scritto cappuccino.  
Howard avanzò nella fila.   
“Un caffè con panna” ordinò. Allungò una banconota da cinquanta dollari, ticchettò in terra con il piede.   
“Lasciamo Tony al parco e torniamo a casa. Possiamo festeggiare” propose. Il barista lasciò un caffé nero e si mise a preparare un caffé con panna.  
"Ancora arrabbiato perché il bambino ha problemi di disciplina?" chiese Steve, avvicinando il viso a quello di Howard. Howard sospirò, passò le dita sotto le bretelle.   
“No. Non solo. È troppo iperattivo, e tu non sai più gestirlo da quando ha imparato a camminare”. Il cameriere porse il caffé a Howard, una donna sospirò, un paio di ragazzi gridarono al cameriere e un uomo digrignò i denti. Steve si massaggiò la fronte e si leccò le labbra. Sentì qualcuno tossire alle sue spalle e sorrise.  
"Peggy!" salutò. Peggy sorrise, indicò Tony sull'altalena.   
“Qualcuno lo sta guardando? Aveva smontato tutto. Che razza di genitori siete?”. Steve incrociò le braccia al petto e chinò il capo, guardandosi le scarpe.  
"Ci stavamo andando. Howard aveva bisogno di un caffè" spiegò. Howard leccò la panna, sbuffò.   
“Come dicevo. Ogni volta che si distoglie lo sguardo, smonta qualcosa!”. Peggy rise.   
“È molto creativo”. Steve tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca e lo porse a Howard.  
"Mi sa che ho bisogno di aiuto" ammise.


	5. Cap.5 Howard e Peggy decidono di chiedere aiuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato all'AU challenge:  
> Tabella : pasticceria  
> Prompt:  
> farina

Cap.5 Howard e Peggy decidono di chiedere aiuto  


Peggy chiuse la chiamata abbassando il cellulare, lo infilò nella tasca della giacca.

"Trovo ridicolo che nessuno di voi due abbia pensato di chiamarlo".

Howard sbuffò, sorseggiò una granita alla menta succhiando rumorosamente e scrollò le spalle.

"Tanto varrebbe portare Tony allo zoo e chiuderlo nella gabbia dei leoni. Tanto avrebbe la stessa reazione e probabilmente gli stessi aiuti".

Steve guardò Tony iniziare a rimontare i giochi del parco appena smontati, mentre gli altri bambini piangevano.

"Sono d'accordo con il chiedere aiuto, ma pensavo lo avresti fatto tu, Peggy".

Si tolse un fazzoletto dalla tasca e pulí il viso di Howard sporco di panna.

Peggy alzò gli occhi al cielo, si mise tra i due uomini e alzò il capo passando lo sguardo da uno all'altro.

"Ha già una madre, ed anche troppo apprensiva. Non sono definitivamente portata per fare il padre, anche se forse chiunque sarebbe più portato di te Howard. Gli serve un vero aiuto, qualcuno che capisca cosa gli passa per la testa".

Howard grugnì, accartocciò la cannuccia e la gettò nel cestino con un lancio.

"Un neurologo con seconda laurea in psicologia e terza in termodinamica per capire cosa dice Tony?".

Peggy incrociò le braccia, sorrise.

"Qualcuno che conosce gli Stark".

Steve mise una mano sulla spalla di Howard, rimettendosi il fazzoletto in tasca.

"Ho capito, è meglio che ve la vedete tra voi. Resteremo soli un'altra volta" sussurrò.

Raggiunse Tony intento a montare un'altalena e gli s'inginocchiò accanto, sorridendogli.

"Che ne dici, ti va di fare una passeggiata con me? Andiamo al supermercato, se vuoi".

Tony alzò lo sguardo arricciando le labbra, guardò Peggy ed Howard e si voltò verso Steve mettendosi in piedi.

"Avevo capito che aspettavamo qualcuno" disse.

Steve negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo cenere.

"No. Devono ancora invitarlo, chiunque sia lo troveremo a casa stasera.

Così papà intanto si è calmato, che oggi era arrabbiato".

Prese la mano del bambino nella propria.

"Così compriamo qualcosa per gli ospiti. E poi ho finito la farina. Perché qualcuno l'altro giorno se l'è fatta finire tutta addosso e si è sporcato il nasino". Scherzò Steve.

Tony allungò la mano e gliela prese, abbassò il capo guardando in terra e strinse le labbra.

"Mi piaceva il parco" protestò.

Alzò il capo verso Peggy e Howard vedendoli parlare tra loro, arricciò il naso e strinse con forza le dita di Steve. Mugolò, gonfiò le guance sbuffando e gli strinse la mano con entrambe le proprie tirandosi su.

"Ma se mi compri le barrette al caffè, farò il bravo a cena!" promise.

Steve ridacchiò e si alzò in piedi.

"Allora siamo d'accordo. Barrette e farina".


	6. Cap.6 Attendendo l'ospite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato all'AU challenge:  
> Tabella : pasticceria  
> Prompt:  
> impasto

Cap.6 Attendendo l'ospite  


Steve osservò l'impasto per pizza adagiato sul tavolo e socchiuse gli occhi. La luce della lampada della cucina si rifletteva nelle sue iridi azzurre.

"Sta levitando bene. Per l'ora di cena e per l'ospite sarà pronto" sussurrò. Ticchettò la punta dei piedi tra loro e si voltò verso Howard.

"Peggy è sparita di nuovo o resterà da noi per un po'?" domandò.

Osservò il giornale dietro cui era nascosto il viso dell'altro uomo e si massaggiò il collo.

"E hai convinto Maria a prendersi una vacanza di una settimana.

Chi diamine hai invitato?" domandò.

Howard girò pagina, schioccò la lingua sul palato e sospirò.

"Ha fatto tutto Peggy. Non voglio parlarne. Potrebbe comparire adesso o domani o mai, mi sto preparando psicologicamente. Dov'è Tony?".

Steve coprì il contenitore con dentro l'impasto con una pezza e si voltò nuovamente verso Howard.

"E' in camera sua. Nemmeno oggi è riuscito a fare amicizia al parco, sono preoccupato".

Howard piegò il giornale in due, lo gettò alle proprie spalle e sospirò alzando il capo.

"Credimi, avrà poca importanza cosa riesce o non riesce a fare, se Peggy è riuscito a convincerlo".

Steve spostò una sedia, vi si accomodò e accavallò le gambe.

"Forse non avrei dovuto fargli mangiare tutte quelle barrette a Tony. E' già iperattivo" sussurrò. Piegò di lato il capo e si massaggiò una spalla.

"Non è che avete invitato qualcuno che la pizza non la mangia, vero?

E l'impasto lo posso buttare".

Howard roteò gli occhi, si alzò da tavola girandovi intorno, guardò l'impasto, lanciò un'occhiata oltre la porta della cucina e sbuffò camminando avanti e indietro.

"Mangia tutto quello che gli viene messo nel piatto, quando è così fortunato da averne uno".

Steve gli afferrò un braccio e lo guardò in viso, il suo sguardo si fece intenso.

"Se Peggy non è in casa, potremmo prenderci un momento da soli".

Howard lo scostò, grugnì e si allontanò.

"Cosa non capisci della frase 'aspettiamo ospiti', Steve?" chiese.

Si sedette, afferrò un sigaro dalla tasca e grugnì.

"Controlla tuo figlio, o la casa, o il perimetro, o tutti e tre magari".

Steve si alzò in piedi.

"Agli ordini, Mr. Stark".

 


	7. Cap.7 Victor Creed is coming

Cap.7 Victor Creed is coming  


Peggy si mise seduta sul gradino della porta, strinse l'orlo della gonna guardando il cancello e premette i tacchi delle scarpe sul tappetino fissando davanti a sé.

"Andiamo Peg! La pizza si raffredda, non è detto che venga!" urlò Howard da dentro.

Peggy poggiò le mani in grembo e strinse le labbra rosse.

"Dagli tempo".

Ci furono una serie di fruscii, la mole di un uomo atterrò a gattoni davanti a lei. Creed si alzò in piedi, facendo ondeggiare la fine della sua lunga casacca nera. Ghignò, mostrando i canini aguzzi e ritirò gli artigli da felini.

"Non si rifiuta mai una pizza tra amici... soprattutto se c'è una birra" disse ironico, con voce gutturale.

Peggy si alzò con un sorriso, si morse il labbro e lo raggiunse.

"Sei in ritardo".

"È arrivato?" urlò Howard.

Creed si passò la mano tra i corti capelli mori, allargò l'altro braccio e finse un inchino.

"E' un piacere per me vederti Carter. Vedo che tacchi e berretta sono ancora tra noi".

Peggy roteò gli occhi arricciando le labbra.

"Devo presentarti qualcuno".

Howard raggiunse la porta, alzò il capo e assottigliò le labbra grugnendo.

"Mio figlio Antony. Peg qui pensa sia una buona idea".

Creed camminò intorno a Howard e digrignò i denti, dando vita a un verso stridulo.

"Finalmente avremo uno Stark" ruggì.

Ci furono una serie di bassi tonfi ripetuti, Howard si voltò e sogghignò vedendo il figlio saltare a piedi uniti ogni quattro passi. Howard si spostò, indicò la casa e accentuò il ghigno.

"Ne dubito".

Creed si afferrò il bavero della casacca e se lo aggiustò con un gesto secco, scrollando le spalle.

"Vedremo" disse. Avanzò con passo cadenzato e raggiunse Tony. Piegò le ginocchia e chinò il capo, guardando il bambino che aveva sceso le scale.

"Tu sei?" domandò.

Steve si fermò a metà della scala e s'irrigidì.

"Peg, mi infastidisce dare ragione a Howard, ma la gabbia dei leoni era un'ottima metafora" disse.

Peggy si voltò, Tony si fermò davanti a Creed, alzò il capo e lo piegò appena verso sinistra accennando un sorrisino furbetto.

"Tony Stark" disse.

Lanciò uno sguardo a Steve e sorrise ampiamente.

"E adoro i leoni!".

Victor si portò una mano alla tasca e con le unghie aguzze tirò fuori una medaglia al valore, la stella sopra di essa brillò alla luce della lampada.

"E dimmi, ti piace leggere?" gli domandò.

Tony scattò in avanti, allungò le mani sfiorando la stella con le dita e sorrise, gli occhi gli brillarono.

"Ho letto tutti i libri di casa tre volte".

Howard grugnì sbuffando, Peggy gli sfiorò il braccio.

"Idea tua?".

Howard si scostò borbottando.

Creed ghignò, i canini aguzzi gli sfiorarono le labbra.

"Se mi fai dei riassunti olografici di tre pagine su tutti i libri, mentre loro apparecchiano. E riesci a crearlo tu il proiettore olografico e i dati, la stella è tua. Parola mia" gli promise.

Steve schioccò la lingua sul palato scendendo un paio di gradini.

"Come se il generale sapesse leggere" bofonchiò a bassa voce.

Tony storse il labbro aggrottando la fronte.

"Posso crederti?" domandò, con tono serio.

Howard deglutì e Peggy gli poggiò sulla spalla.

"Diffidente, eh?".

Howard lanciò uno sguardo a Steve, sbuffò.

"Come un vero uomo d'affari".

Creed si rimise in piedi, facendo ondeggiare la medaglia.

"Nel mondo degli affari c'è una grande dose di rischio. Non è fiducia, è valutazione dei rischi. Io sono un soldato, per di più un ospite. In una situazione perciò di svantaggio, ingannarti mi si ritorcerebbe contro. Inoltre hai degli adulti che ti tutelano, puoi controllare le loro reazioni nei miei confronti in ciò che potrebbe risultare simile alla fiducia.

Per concludere non ne ricavo niente né a prendere i dati, né a darti l'oggetto. Fa parte di una transazione più ampia, se così si può dire" spiegò.

Si rimise la stella in tasca e si sfregò le mani pelose tra loro.

"Suppongo che la femminuccia abbia cucinato. Quando si mangia?" chiese a Peggy.

Steve digrignò i denti, finendo di scendere le scale.

Peggy storse il labbro chiudendo la bocca socchiusa, sorrise.

"Immagino adesso".

Tony guardò la tasca di Creed, osservò il padre, si voltò verso Steve e guardò Peggy.

< Papà ha paura, Steve è arrabbiato e Peggy sorpresa. Non è molto ok > si disse.

Guardò di nuovo la tasca di Creed, sorrise.

"Voglio la stella. Vado a fare le cose, arrivo per cena!" strillò.

Superò Steve e corse su per le scale.

Steve sospirò e scosse il capo.

"Lavatele le mani, prima di scendere!" gli gridò.

 


	8. Cap.8 Post-dinner

Cap.8 Post-dinner  


Creed si portò uno stuzzicadenti alla bocca e si pulí un canino.

"Steve resta il solito. Non avevo mai visto pizze con forme cosí astruse" bisbigliò a Peggy.

"Tony non giocare con quella medaglia a tavola" risuonò la voce di Rogers in cucina.

Tony gonfiò le guance stringendo la medaglia tra le dita, la rigirò osservandola brillare.

"Non le fa mai rotonde, o non le mangio" spiegò.

Peggy sospirò, prese la stella e l'appuntò al petto di Tony.

"Non dovresti fare i capricci".

Howard grugnì stringendo il caffè in mano.

"Non fa altro".

"Non sarebbero cerchi perfetti" ribatté Creed.

Steve sbuffò, prendendo i piatti dal tavolo.

"Non posso certo usare il compasso" ribatté.

Tony si sporse sul tavolo allungandosi verso Creed, sporse le labbra socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Ma quindi è vero che sai tutto?".

Howard roteò gli occhi, sbatté la tazzina sul tavolo con forza.

"Solo di noi".

"Howard, non sbattere le cose sul tavolo, per favore" chiese Steve. Aprì l'acqua ed iniziò a lavare i piatti.

Creed allungò le gambe sotto il tavolo e mi se le braccia dietro la testa.

"Conosco gli Stark da generazioni".

Tony saltò giù dalla sedia e corse fino a Creed, si sporse sulle punte e gli poggiò le mani sulla gamba facendo leva.

"E cosa fai?" chiese.

Peggy sospirò scuotendo il capo, diede uno scappellotto dietro il collo di Howard. Howard sbuffò.

"Tony, non infastidire l'ospite".

Creed alzò la gamba, sollevando da terra il bambino che vi si era aggrappato.

"Li rendo Stark".

Peggy strinse le labbra e Howard guardò verso Steve, Tony sorrise ampiamente arrampicandosi sulla gamba di Creed, vi si sedette e lo guardò.

"E che vuol dire?" chiese.

Steve si sfilò i guanti, raggiunse il bambino e lo staccò dalla gamba.

"Stai attento" lo rimproverò.

Peggy sorrise, si alzò e prese il bambino in braccio, lo rimise sulla gamba di Creed e ticchettò sul braccio di Steve.

"Non lo mangia, Steve" lo rimproverò.

Howard assottigliò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e fissò la tazza di caffè. Tony li guardò, mugugnò, scrollò le spalle e si aggrappò alla gamba di Creed.

"Allora?".

Steve sospirò e scosse la testa, tornando al lavandino.

"No, ma potrebbe cadere di testa" ribadì.

"Gli Stark vogliono sfruttare al meglio la loro intelligenza nel mondo delle armi e dell'industria.

E allo stesso tempo, sembrare normali.

Perciò si fanno dare qualche dritta da me" spiegò Creed. Conficcò lo stuzzicadenti in un pezzo di pane che aveva lasciato sul tavolo.

Tony oscillò sulla sua gamba, gonfiò le guance e mise il broncio.

"Papà ti ha chiamato per colpa della maestra quindi" si lamentò.

Howard alzò lo sguardo strabuzzando gli occhi, aprì la bocca, Peggy gli tirò una gomitata e Howard grugnì abbassando lo sguardo.

Creed fece una risata gutturale.

 


	9. Cap.9 Un pesante passato

Cap.9 Un pesante passato  


"Ti ho già spiegato che non è vero che so tutto" disse Creed. Osservò Tony rincorrere la sua coda e la divincolò più velocemente. Si girò e tornò a guardare un tomo.

"Questa robaccia è ancora troppo facile per uno Stark. Tuo padre si limita davvero tanto quando ti compra i libri" brontolò.

Tony ridacchiò, saltellò sul posto dimenando le mani per afferrare la coda e rotolò cadendo in terra, si rimise in piedi e saltellò sul posto.

"Li compra Steve in realtà, papà dice che devo prima finire tutti quelli di famiglia, ma aspettando che arrivino Steve mi prende questi".

Creed lo afferrò per la maglia con due dita e lo sollevò, mettendoselo davanti al viso.

"Fammi indovinare. In realtà tu li hai letti tutti tre volte e tuo padre non l'ha ancora capito. Vero?" domandò. Lo guardò divincolarsi e ghignò.

Tony gli afferrò i lati del volto, stringendo tra le manine i peli della barba dell'altro. Annuì più volte, sogghignando.

"C'erano anche dei segni sui libri, sembrava un codice, ma poi Steve ha detto che mi aiutava a capire che diceva e quindi non abbiamo mai finito!".

Creed lo appoggiò sul proprio ginocchio e sbuffò.

"I simboli sono miei. Non so leggere e mi servono per ricordarli in ordine. Non hanno un vero significato, complottisti" disse con voce bassa e ringhiante.

Gli dimenò la coda davanti.

Tony scattò in avanti afferrandola, la strinse contro il petto e affondò il viso nel ciuffo in cima mugugnando soddisfatto. Sollevò lo sguardo socchiudendo gli occhi marroni.

"Steve ha sempre almeno dieci teorie del complotto prima dei cartoni del mattino!".

Creed mise la coda a terra, trascinandosi il bambino sul pavimento.

"Se ora corri e li riesci a finire tutti per l'ora di cena, ti portò in giro sulla spalla per almeno tutta la settimana" lo invogliò.

Tony storse il labbro, guardò la spalla di Creed e uno dei tomi, ondeggiò ripetutamente sul posto.

"Ma li ho già letti tutti tre volte! Non posso ri-rileggerli tre volte per cena!".

"Solo quelli che mancano a causa del capitano, moccioso" borbottò Creed. Si grattò la punta aguzza di un orecchio.

Tony sorrise ampiamente, annuì più volte saltellando sul posto e gli lasciò la coda. La indicò, socchiuse gli occhi sporgendo le labbra.

"Tu aspettami qui, coda" ordinò.

Si voltò e corse verso il fondo della libreria.

Creed schioccò la lingua sul palato e scosse il capo. Reclinò la testa all'indietro ed ascoltò i rumori della casa. Dalla palestra provenivano dei tonfi irregolari e degli ansiti.

< Almeno la femminuccia continua ad allenarsi > pensò. Udì dei passi e la punta delle orecchie tremò.

"Contenta di rivedere quel latin lover di Howard?" domandò rivolto a Peggy.

Peggy sospirò, lanciò un'occhiata verso la libreria e si sporse intravedendo Tony seduto sotto uno scaffale, scosse il capo sorridendo.

"Sono felice di vedere Steve ed il bambino, più che altro".

Creed si passò la lingua sul canino aguzzo.

"Steve mi sembra fin troppo teso. Gli mancheranno i campi di battaglia quanto mancano a te?".

Peggy incrociò le braccia sotto i seni sollevando lo sguardo con le labbra rosse arricciate.

"Steve ha scelto di lasciare per non farlo fare a me".

Creed trasse un sigaro da una delle tasche del pastrano nero che indossava.

"Il solito amante del sacrificio con un immenso complesso del buon samaritano" ringhiò.

Peggy si tolse una ciocca castana da davanti al volto, tenendo lo sguardo rivolto al bambino.

"Lui ha sempre voluto una famiglia ed un posto dove stare, io preferisco l'azione e non ho mai voluto davvero sposarmi. Questo è ciò che abbiamo ottenuto".

Creed si accese il sigaro e sbadigliò rumorosamente.

"Vincono tutti" borbottò.

Peggy inarcò un sopracciglio spostando lo sguardo su di lui, arricciò il labbro ticchettando in terra con il tacco.

"Sei contrariato. Mi preferivi a casa a crescere figli?".

Creed espirò un paio di nuvolette di fumo e chiuse gli occhi.

"Sono un soldato. Per contratto devo preferirvi tutti su un campo di battaglia fino alla morte". Addentò il proprio sigaro.

"La vita è impietosa con quelli come me. Si annoiano così tanto in un mondo senza peccato che hanno bisogno di allontanarsi dalle famigliole felici vedendoci un marcio visibile solo a loro" disse con tono per metà ironico.

Peggy roteò gli occhi arricciando il naso, si lisciò la gonna blu e spostò il peso da un piede all'altro ticchettando con i tacchi sul pavimento.

"Cosa ti dice esserci di marcio qui?".

Creed si alzò in piedi e gettò il libro che teneva in grembo sul divano.

"Siamo a casa Stark. Qui il marcio lo hanno accumulato nelle generazioni e rischierà di travolgere quel cosetto carino che Steve il santarello voglia o no".

Peggy prese il libro, fece scorrere lo sguardo sugli scaffali e lo infilò al posto giusto.

"Non puoi dire come diventerà quel bambino".

Creed la guardò, schioccò la lingua sul palato e raggiunse una finestra. La aprì e si affacciò, continuando a fumare.

"Ho visto la storia ripetersi così tante volte, con adorabili bambinetti geniali trasformati in uomini soli e ubriachi, accusati dei mali del mondo per le loro capacità superiori fino a farli davvero divenire i cattivi della storia, che sarei davvero felice di essere smentito per una volta".

Peggy scosse il capo, si tolse una ciocca castana da davanti il volto e sorrise voltando lo sguardo verso il bambino.

"Te ne stai occupando come fosse la prima volta. Prima o poi dovrai pur essere ricompensato per questo".


	10. Cap.10 Creed la baby-sitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sulle note di: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mc_GzrFarmc&list=RD1W_0YXaDBcM&index=6  
> Nightcore Shooting Stars   
> ★Fandom: The Avengers crossover X-men.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia ha partecipato al “Parents Checkmate” a cura di Writer’s Wing e Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 561.  
> ★ Prompt: 8. Babysitter

Cap.10 Creed la baby-sitter

Tony sfiorò la stellina dorata della medaglia di Creed con la punta delle dita, la superficie dorata gli rifletté negli occhi.

“Il modo migliore per mangiare è non analizzare ciò di cui ti stai nutrendo, ma chiudere gli occhi e memorizzare quali sensazioni provoca negli altri. Ti conviene perciò mangiare cose che molti riconoscono buone e studiare i loro comportamenti” disse Creed.

Tony si arrampicò sulla sua schiena, lì dove stava iniziando a crescere una peluria bionda simile a una pelliccia, sentendo il corpo bollente di Victor.

“Quando si tratta di bere, invece, devi immaginare lo stimolo della sete. Magari non bere per qualche ora, così il tuo organismo ti darà lo stimolo e utilizza quella sensazione ogni volta che berrai. Invece, quando sono bibite e hanno un loro sapore, bisogna comportarsi come con gli alimenti” spiegò Creed.

Tony gli arrivò fino alla spalla e dimenò i piedini, i capelli castani gli ricadevano davanti al viso, i suoi occhi noccioli erano sgranati.

“Mangiare con le persone ti renderà simpatico. Non bisogna né parlare troppo, né troppo poco. Attento, è facile diventare sia logorroici che taciturni. Concediti il lusso di parlare senza freni solo con le persone che conosci molto bene.

In pubblico, poi, la cosa più importante è essere affabile. Guai a te se impari le barzellette a memoria, devi rielaborarle e recitarle. Così come fai con le informazioni.

Ora che hai finito i libri, dovrai spiegarli agli altri in situazione nello stesso modo. E spiega a Steve che non ci sono teorie del complotto in tutto!” gridò Creed.

Tony strinse le labbra ed iniziò a gattonare sul braccio di Creed.

“Più tardi possiamo vedere i cartoni animati? Mi permettono di scoprire qual è il linguaggio che le persone si aspettano dai bambini come me” disse.

Creed si grattò il mento.

“Studia attentamente anche le pubblicità, sono la cosa più lontana dalle reazioni ‘reali’. Ti faranno scoprire tutto ciò che non devi fare.

Invece i film influenzano il modo di fare di molti e quindi sono indistricabili legati sia alla realtà che alla finzione. Potrebbero confonderti” disse.

Tony raggiunse il palmo della mano di Creed e si sporse, piegando la schiena, mettendosi a testa in giù. Riuscì ad afferrare la medaglia e la sollevò.

“ _Yay_!” gridò.

_ Creed guardò il suo tutore fargli ondeggiare una medaglia di guerra davanti al viso. Il ragazzino sgranò gli occhi e cercò di afferrarla, il nobile inglese ritirò la mano. _

_ “Ti darò questa come premio solo quando avrai imparato come dovrai educare il mio futuro figlio” disse l’uomo. _

_ Creed si grattò la guancia, sporca di terra. _

_ “Io sono solo un servo figlio di un giardiniere. Non sarò mai pronto per essere un buon insegnante per un nobile” gemette. _

_ “Ricordati che è grazie a me che tuo fratello può andare a quella scuola cattolica in Italia che lo sistemerà a vita nella buona società” disse gelido l’uomo. _

_ Creed si mordicchiò il labbro. _

_ “Farò tutto quello che mi è possibile per avere quella stellina” bisbigliò. _

Creed si rimise Tony sulla spalla.

“Quella medaglia me la sono meritata in guerra e, anche se ne ho altre, se la vorrai avere tu, dovrai meritartela” disse.

“Quindi resterai qui, _coda_?” chiese Tony.

“Sì, e ti farò da Baby-sitter. Ti renderò un vero Stark” rispose Creed.

< E questa baby-sitter ti proteggerà da tutto, ti aiuterà ad essere felice, piccolino > pensò.

 


	11. Cap.11 Difficile proseguimento quotidiano

Cap.11 Difficile proseguimento quotidiano

Steven tagliò una serie di fette di mozzarella e le mise sopra i pezzettini di carne, confezionando dei panini ripieni.

"Howard... Come puoi fidare a lasciare quell'animale col bambino?" domandò con tono duro.

Howard sbuffò, oscillando un bicchiere di whisky.

"Cresce Stark da un secolo, sa quello che fa" disse.

Steven lo indicò con un pezzo di pane e ribatté: "Sa portare guai da più di un secolo".

Howard bevve, si mise seduto al tavolo.

"Ha cresciuto me. Tony verrà su come un vero Stark, e imparerà a sembrare normale".

Rogers sospirò pesantemente.

"Puoi almeno starci attento?" domandò.

Howard rise, roco.

"Per quello ci sei tu, 'mammina' ".

Steve arrossì e diede una manata al banco della cucina, sbuffando.

"Mi sembrava volessi vedermi presto in servizio attivo" brontolò.

Howard ridacchiò, si versò altro whisky.

"Scegli tu. Tony, o l'esercito?" provocò.

Steve si passò una mano tra i capelli.

"Quando sarà abbastanza grande non ci sarà più bisogno di scegliere" ribatté.

< Perché devi sempre farmi sentire così male? Così costretto?

Perché passi dall'essere gentile, al trattarmi con i piedi, arrivando a minacciarmi? > pensò, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Howard sogghignò, alzò il bicchiere.

"A quel momento" brindò.

Steve gli diede le spalle e recuperò un piatto, socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Vado a portargli la cena" disse piatto.

Howard bevve avidamente. Annuì, agitando la mano in aria.

"Vai, vai. Non vorremo non mangiasse".

Rogers si allontanò col piatto colmo di panini, con passo rapido.

***********

Creed si pulì un canino con i denti e avvolse la coda intorno alla gamba.

"Quindi, ripetiamo un'altra volta.

Che espressione si fa alla signorina qui presente?" chiese, indicando Peggy con la testa.

< Speriamo non se ne esca di nuovo dicendo che mi attira.

Il santarello potrebbe essere ancora in zona per recuperare i piatti e farmi qualche scenata.

Nemmeno stessero ancora insieme! > pensò

Tony mugugnò, portandosi il dito in bocca.

"La si chiama mamma?" chiese.

Peggy ridacchiò, gli scompigliò i capelli arruffati.

"Sei così tenero".

"Ora non esagerare. Solo l'espressione bastava" lo riprese Creed.

Si chiuse la casacca sul corpo massiccio.

"Ora chiedile un'indicazione" lo incalzò.

< Il dito non è un'idea cattiva, ma può migliorare >.

Tony prese a dondolare sulla punta dei piedi.

"Non trovo il mio papà" pigolò.

Peggy si mise in ginocchio, gli carezzò i capelli e guardò Creed.

"Non capisco. Gli vuoi insegnare ad essere adorabile?".

"Veramente se volesse essere adorabile dovrebbe far scattare il tuo lato protettivo. Ad esempio mettendosi le mani davanti o cercando riparo dietro di me.

In questo modo è comunque un bambino molto indipendente" rispose Creed con tono sostenuto.

Tony ridacchiò, negando con il capo.

"Ho già una mamma chioccia".

"Con lui puoi lasciarti andare a una 'petulanza' spiccata" disse Creed, grattandosi il mento con le unghie aguzze.

Tony scrollò le spalle.

"Con lui anche se mi comporto normalmente ottengo una mamma iperprotettiva".

Peggy sospirò.

"Non è carino parlare così di Steve".

"Non mi sorprende. Quello desidera fare la mammina quanto io il padre, solo che fa saltare i nervi" soffiò Creed.

Tony lo raggiunse e gli afferrò un polso, si tirò su.

"Tu vuoi fare il papà?" chiese.

Creed lo afferrò con due unghie per la maglietta e se lo issò davanti al viso.

"Vorrei marmocchi normali, esserino" disse, guardandolo in viso. Il suo sguardo era addolcito.

Tony dimenò le gambine, ridendo.

"Io sono normale! Solo che sono normale per uno Stark!".

Creed fece una fragorosa risata e se lo mise in testa.

Tony gli strinse i capelli, li tirò e sorrise.

"Lo sai che la tua mutazione sta andando a quel paese?".

Creed dimenò a coda e rispose: "La mia vita sta andando a quel paese".

Peggy mise le mani sui fianchi.

"Tony, non usare quei termini. Creed, anche tu, non davanti al bambino".

Tony si sporse in avanti premendo la pancia sulla testa di Creed.

"Uno Stark potrebbe aggiustarti".

"Io preferisco non chiedere niente" ribatté Creed.

< Uso anche termini peggiori e lei dovrebbe saperlo > rifletté.

Tony si sporse ancora più avanti, rischiando di cadere.

"Io lo farei in cambio dell'addestramento, quindi non dovresti aver paura ti chieda qualcosa" propose.

"Io ho già qualcosa in cambio da tuo padre" sussurrò, guardando Peggy di sottecchi.

Peggy prese a ticchettare la scarpa con il tacco in terra.

"Non mi piace questa conversazione".

Tony strinse i capelli di Creed.

"Mio addestramento, mio pagamento!".

"Discutine con tuo padre, soldo di cacio. Per ora discorso chiuso" sancì Creed.

 


End file.
